beecherfandomcom-20200213-history
CSGO
CSGO, or Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, is currently the game that the LBG plays the most. At first, there was a rough patch in the LBG's history with this game where they would only play Arms Race and meme 1v2's against Jack, but they eventually transitioned into competitive, playing almost exclusively Nuke, but occasionally branching out to maps like Cache and the rare Dust II. There are many interesting facets to CSGO. This page will document some of them. The Fifth As the LBG plays as a four-stack, the fifth team member is often a variable. Known as "the fifth" or "the rando", the skill and competency of this player can often turn the tide, making or breaking the difference between a lost round and a won round. One of the worst was a recent Yellow player who forgot how to plant the bomb on a match point game, and cost us the game and making us tie a match that we should have won. As of now, we currently have a consistent non-LBG fifth named Jo. In terms of skill, she is fairly competent, and is somewhere below Jack and Beecher's level in skill. She also occasionally has Gene-esque ping issues. Gun Preferences Beecher CT Main: '''M4A1-S '''T Main: '''AK-47 '''Pistols: '''USP-S, Five-Seven, TEC-9 '''Situational: '''MAG-7, AWP, P90, UMP '''Jack CT Main: AWP (when affordable) and M4A1-S when not T Main: AWP (when affordable), AK47 and occasionally SG Pistols: Five-Seven, TEC-9 Situational: UMP, MAG-7 Gene CT Main: M4A1-S, P-90 T-Main: '''Galil AR, SG 553 '''Pistols: '''USP-S, TEC-9, AUG '''Situational: '''UMP, AWP (When up in score) '''John Ranks CSGO has a harsh, Blizzard-esque matchmaking system. The LBG's usual ranking is in the range of Silver Elite Master to Gold Nova 1. The ranking tier is as follows: Tier 1: Jack. Formerly of a stupidly high rank, he has fallen from grace to the level of the rest of the LBG. He is currently in the range of Gold Nova I to II. Tier 2: Beecher. About as consistent as Jack, but doesn't have as high peaks as Jack does (such as 40 or 50-bombs). Ranges from Silver Elite Master to Gold Nova II. A significantly better CT than T. Tier 3: Gene, John, Jo. The true wild cards. They're the most consistently Silver of the group, but all have frequent moments of brilliance. Gene has ping problems and some issues with spray patterns, but has that P90 swagger and Round 1 Kit that can clutch out rounds. John, on the other hand, has the highest highs and the lowest lows. At seemingly random he can be the best or worst player on the team at any given moment. Jo is quite similar; she'll either top frag and clutch 1v5s or she'll be bot frag by a significant margin. Call Signs The LBG uses call signs like any other CSGO players, but have some memes of their own. Radio is sometimes referred to as "telecom communications", and Mirage's tunnel is famously referred to as "Underground Railroad". "Church" and "Cafe" are also some Mirage signs Beecher and Gene use that Jack does not approve of. The Players and Their Playstyles The LBG are CSGO players of great prestige, and they all have their moments. These moments can be remarkably dumb or a brilliant clutch. The players are listed below, with their best and worst aspects listed. Beecher Peak: Gold Nova II The Bad: 'Beecher's by far most infamous play was a Round 30 choke where he misread the situation with the bomb and thought he had to defend it instead of defusing it. The bomb went off and the game ended in a tie. Everyone has done this once or twice, but this was the most memorable given the circumstance. More generally, Beecher's biggest weaknesses are more subtle, for when he is playing bad, he'll be playing ''bad. On one of his worst games, there were 30 rounds in which he got 7 kills. Fortunately the rest of the team carried on that one. '''The Good: '''On the other hand, Beecher has a way of making the impossible possible. In a 3v1 scenario, Beecher famously defended the bomb in a documented video. He has clutched out other 3v1s before, and is also known for his ninja defuses. His MAG-7s can also fuck people up sometimes, as long as he doesn't miss that critical first shot. '''Jack Peak: Gold Nova III Former Peak: Master Guardian Elite The Bad: '''Jack rarely has memorably bad plays that everyone has witnessed, because when he ''is ''playing bad, he's usually the first or second to die in a round and thus does not have much of an audience. He'll never admit it, but he has a bad habit of playing recklessly when he starts getting tilted and the pressure is on. Pour one out for all the dead CTs who threw themselves in front of Squeaky. '''The Good: '''Jack's best plays come out when he remembers that he used to be a much better player. Occasionally he'll get a nasty 3v1 or 4v1 clutch, or a bunch of consecutive AWP kills. He'll even drop 40 or 50 bombs, and throughout those games the rest never hear the end of it. What he lacks in overall carefulness he excels in general 1-on-1 gunplay. Usually. '''John Peak: Gold Nova I The Bad: '''"John" and "dumb plays" are almost synonymous. Countless times the man has not seen an enemy in plain view, or reloaded like he was in the middle of a CoD game. And don't get me started on his frequent friendly fire from not looking at the minimap enough. '''The Good: '''But despite this, something about John has this mystical effect on the enemy. Sometimes John just goes Super Saiyan and pulls out a win. He's our roundly sacrifice to the Gods of Ramp, but these sacrifices have been known to come through in the clutch as the man can sometimes run a train on his enemies. '''Gene Peak: Gold Nova I '''The Bad: '''Gene's dumb plays are much like John's in that they occur in small bursts. One only needs to hear his cries of rage over Discord to know that someone headshotted him, or that someone quickly flicked and killed him when he had the drop on them. His spray patterns are sometimes questionable, though if you call him out on it he'll be quick to be dismissive. And of course, the shitty ping only intensifies all these problems. '''The Good: '''As mentioned before, Gene's obligatory Round 1 Kit has come in the clutch multiple times. He has also lately been clutching out several rounds in 2v1s and 3v1s, channeling his inner Gold Nova. Gene also is solid at the AWP when he has the confidence to use it. And of course, he had that famous moment way back, when armed with only a pistol against three opponents, he clutched it out and killed them all, winning us the match 16-14. Category:Activities and Events